1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to baby accessory holders and more particularly pertains to a new infant accessory system and method of making the same for providing a collection of necessary supplied.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of accessory holders is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,325 describes a disposable diaper storage system. Another type of baby accessory holders is U.S. Pat. No. 4,743,240 having a container for holding both new and used disposable diapers.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a system that provides a variety of necessary items which may be used for emergency purposes or in the regular course of caring for an infant. 